


Echoing Call Of Lonliness (Postponed)

by Weird_Writing_Mimicry



Category: Original Work
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Merpeople, Mpreg, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Sea Creature Counterparts, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2019-12-25 07:53:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18256979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weird_Writing_Mimicry/pseuds/Weird_Writing_Mimicry
Summary: Did you know that mythic beings live in the ocean? Well now you do and this story is about the 'last' siren and his troubles when he is discovered. What will happen to this poor creature? It all depends on the sea gods and their plans for him.





	1. Back Story

   Hey this is my brand new story here. I hope you stay and continue reading with me. Comments, and criticism is accepted here, just don't be too mean about it. It's not necessary.

* * *

    A time not so very long ago, humans and all sorts magical beings lived together. Thought it was not peaceful at times, everything was quiet. The world was big, but there are two specific species of magical beings that we are reading about here. The merpeople and the mysterious sirens. Both lived in the vast ocean, one lived in different colonies and a many different kinds of merpeople. While the sirens lived in very closed knit communities, hiding away in the dark crevices of the ocean. It as not always the case, they used to social with all kinds of beings but something changed. They are now being hunted for their scales for healing properties and the male carriers for their ability to have children. Presently they are still being hunted into rarity. It is said that sirens have longer tails to hold onto rocks that stick out of the water, their beauty is unmatched to the most beautiful of women and singing voices that can soften the most hardened of hearts. Sadly, sirens are so rare to see that even a glimpse of them are boasted about. This tale I'm telling you is about one of those sirens and his struggle after being discovered. Will he make it? Or end up a captured siren forever imprisoned? You better read more to find out.

* * *

   So how did you like it so far? Do I need to add anything? Remember to comment and criticize, it will be a biig help. I also redid the backstory to add more info, I hope it helps.


	2. This Is Only The Beginning

  _~Third Person Pov~_

       It was about midnight, the moon was full in the starry sky and the waves calm as they could be. Two merman lurk a few feet below the surface, on the guard for any intruders. One is burly with bulging, tan muscles and blond buzz cut hair, his eyes a baby blue. The other one is slightly pudgy with a white mustache, skin a whiter tone and wrinkled forehead, his eyes the color of grey cloudy sky. They both carry sharp, indefinable metal spears with intricate designs on the staff. The swim around, not finding anything, "This place is clear. We should head back soon, Bart.", said the fittest guard. The slightly pudgy guard, now identified as Bart, relaxed, flexing his short blue, and light purple tinted tail, "Good, Good. Why do we even patrol this area anyway? It's like anything dangerous is out here, Steve.", he grumbled. Steve stopped, raising a slim brow and his sky blue iridescent flickered in irritation, "You can keep yapping old man or you continue your duty, like a loyal merman would." They started growling and yelling at each other when, suddenly, a haunting song echoes above the water. The two mermen halted, looking at each other confused and they break up to the surface, looking around until there eyes met a lone rock with a long tailed merman silhouette sitting there. They couldn't really see any more detail than that, both squinting to see more and the song is still haunting but becoming sadder as time goes on. They swim a little closer, trying to get any more detail, when the sound of splashing startled the silhouette, diving into the depths. Steve blinked, moving after being paralyzed with confusion and shock, "What the hell was that just now? It looked like one of us. " Bart shakes his head, loosening the tight grip he had on his spear, "I don't know but we have to report this to the palace. " The two merman nod at each other, heading back.

* * *

 

     Did you like the little teaser I did? :) Leave some criticism in the comments below for more.


	3. Looking For Answers

                                        _~??? POV~_  
       I swim around in the dark crevice that I call home, collecting knickknacks and shells for my small cave. I stop when I see myself in a reflective piece of polished Aragonite, fidgeting with the belt that holds my items. I could see my skinny body, skinny enough that I could see two ribs, and my thin face, shinning papaya colored almond shaped eyes staring back at me. I swim closer to the so-called mirror, getting a closer of my long, shimmering amber tail with iridescent white fins. I move slowly in the water, not really in a hurry, to shallower waters, and I am curious to see if there is anything else more pretty in the lighter waters.  
  
                                        _~Third Person POV~_  
       Steve and Bart stood at attention for their king, Triton. A meeting is being held for what the two guards saw. The royal court murmured among themselves while Triton strokes his scruffy, scruffy brown beard, thinking about the mysterious merman or mermaid they saw. "We should take counter measures immediately. Trap the whoever it is and interrogate. It's simple!", said one of the court members.  Another member stood, banging her fist against the table, "Are you insane!? What if the he or she is hostile? We should find and kill it. Solve the problem permanently." Triton finally had enough, slamming his trident down and causing the room to go quiet, "Enough! Now, you two. Tell me what you saw yesterday night. Tell me everything." Steve and Bart  looked at  each other, rubbing the back of their necks. "Weeelll.", started Bart, a little nervous and he continued, "It looked like a normal mer, but with longer tail and fins. Oh! And it was singing." Steve nodded in agreement, "Yes your highness. We didn't get anymore details than that. It was too dark." Triton's face was unreadable as he turns away to think. "Could it be...We must not lose the chance. Get more guards on parole and notify me if you see he/she again. Gather a group of soldiers to hunt it down. We must catch that mer!"

* * *

       Well we have finally have a face to this mysterious siren. :) Leave a comment (Remember, criticism is welcomed) and I'll get back to you soon.


	4. Unnatural Meeting

                          _~Third Person POV~_  
      Sturona, a lively and thriving kingdom of the merpeople. Surrounded my soft sand, lush sea plants, and beautiful coral of all shapes, sizes, and colors. The architect is full of arches, sharp edges with blending blues and intricate carvings telling tales of old. Right now we are in a small part of the kingdom, also called the Farmer's Market. There is stalls of different sold items side by side. It is peaceful, people buzzing around, sellers yelling out their wares. But the peace was soon broken by a seahorse drawn shell carriage steadily stopping at the middle of the market, the driver opening the door for someone. A young muscled man came out, his short cropped black hair waving slightly. His skin sun kissed, face chiseled with a black bristly goatee. It was Prince Ethan! Anybody could tell by his golden markings and sapphire, sliver jewelry. Prince Ethan looks around the market, rummaging around at a old mermaid's stall. She is selling odds and ends. He makes small talk with her, still rummaging around until he something shimmery and fast swam past him from far away.   
                                   
  
                                  _~Ethan's Pov~_  
      'What was that?', I though, a confused look crossed my face. The old mermaid looked at me as confused as I was. "What's wrong dear?" She said, now a little concerned. I shake my head, "Nothing" I said, going back to rummaging. Then I saw it again but...it looked more like..a tail! I drop whatever is in my hand, quickly following whatever it is. I try to keep up with it, hiding behind a big piece of pale pink coral as the thing stopped. I soon realize it's a merman but...something isn't right. The tail was too long and he had a feel of mystery around him. As I try to get closer a piece of coral breaks off, startling the strange merman and making him run away quickly. I just stood there, shocked at what I saw and then I drop the coral in my hand, swimming slowly stunned back to the market. The driver looks worried, putting a hand on my shoulder, "Are you ok, my Majesty?'' I shrug off his hand, getting into the carriage, "We're leaving." The driver nods, quickly moving the carriage back to the castle as I look at the window in thought. 'Who was that? He didn't look like any mer I've seen.', he thought as the sun set.

* * *

      DUN! DUN! DUUUUN! Looks like the prince has met our siren. What will happen now? Maybe it's love or a tragedy, who knows. :) Leave some criticism in the comments below for more and hey, I finished this in a day. A new record! ;D


	5. Eyes In The Dark

                                  _~Third Person's POV~_

    The young Prince Erik was roaming castle home, staring out the carved out Windows and day dreaming of the mysterious mer he just saw. guards swim towards him, sighing he turns towards them with a stoic expression on his face, "What is it?." The guards nod at each other, one swimming forward, "Well your highness, the king wishes to see you. Immediately." Prince Erik nods, raking a hand down his face, "Of course he does. Tell him I'll see him soon." They nods their heads in understanding, going back to King Triton in the throne room. Soon he enters his father's throne room, ready for his scolding for being lazy or something "Father, you...wanted to see me?" he said in concerned voice, worried he did something wrong...again. The King was sitting on his throne, stoically and he get's up, slowly swimming towards Prince Erik, "I heard from Bastion, your coach, that you were at the Farmer's Market alone and you were acting strange when you came back." Prince Erik bit his lip, thinking to himself, 'That little snitch!' "Listen, father whatever you heard from Bastion is just another rumoring he made up to stir up drama and-" Poseidon put his hand up, causing him to shut up and his father claps a hand on his shoulder, "Son, you need to tell me what happened." The prince gave his father a confused look, "W-What?" The king sighed, sitting back on his throne, giving his son a firm look, "I'm not mad, I just need to know what happened", he said. Prince Erik, blinked but told him what happened, being stopped when he started to ramble, "Enough. Thank you for telling me, you may leave now.", he said, his son leaving in confusion. King Triton then looked out his window near his throne, stroking his beard in thought, 'So it's closer than I anticipated... I must get the castle guards to search around Sturona. I will find you...I swear on my life I will.'

 

                                    _~??? POV~_

    It's hard...being alone. Everyday to me is another day knowing you are the only one of...well you. I sigh, finally opening my eyes after I fell asleep in my dark cave. Then I get up, swishing my tail above the bed of seaweed and soft sand. The sand stirring and creating small, swirling dust clouds. I stretch my arms, grabbing my small old cloth bag and my twiddled bone knife made from a Cow Fish carcass. I swim towards the empty Sand Dunes, digging around, trying to find anything new and I collect a discarded pearl, shining it with my scales. "Oooh you are just beautiful. Can't wait to get you home." I carefully place it in my bag, grinning ear to ear, swimming to my usual spot on the surface, passing a bleached and picked clean bones of a lone since dead Humpback Whale. I stop to admire it, gliding my hand against it's rib bones. I whisper to the empty waters around me, " You're majestic, even in death." Then I continue my swimming trek to the surface, not knowing the dangers that will be fall me when I came back. 

* * *

 

    Uh oh! What why you think the king wants him? leave a criticism down below in the comments.


	6. The Dark Stirs

                              _~Third Person's POV~_  
     Two young guards are roaming the castle, chatting with each other. "Have you heard yet?", one merman guard said. "No, what am I missing?", the other asked. "You don't know!? There are rumors going around that a mysterious mer is around the area.", he looks around, lowering his voice in a whisper, "They say it might even be a..siren." The other guard scoffed at him, shaking his head, " Impossible! Sirens have long since been gone. And even if there was a siren out there it wouldn't last long without a companion or a partner." The one guard who told the 'rumor' puffed up his chest, punching the skeptical merman in the arm. The two guards continue their conversation as they swim down the hall, not noticing two shadowy figures eavesdropping on them.    
  
  
     The two figures leave, swimming back to their master in a semi deep cave cut out of a cliff side. The two enter the cave, potions and ingredients littering the shelves and books and notes scattered about carelessly. In the light now, the two shadowy figures become more defined. The first shadow is a hagfish mermaid with long, tangled hair of dirty white that almost glows against her sickly pale, almost white, skin. Even though the hagfish's face is mostly covered, you can see glowing white eyes that have one dot of black in them and a very bony body with a humped back with long, sharp yellow claws that have red flakes of blood on them. The other figure is a viperfish merman that is a striking contrast to his mermaid companion. His short, shaggy black hair that makes his crooked smile full of bone white jagged needle teeth more obvious but does not take away from his fit, ashy skinned upper body that are marred with dark scars. They both look at each other nervously, one stepping up to a middle-aged looking Fang Tooth merman with short, cropped coppery hair and small, round black eyes who was looking at a shelf of bottles, notes, and books of all kinds. The Fang Tooth merman is lean, but still has muscles that are toned by his pale skin and a round face that seems to match his toothy frown. He had small claws, but seemed to be filed down to roundness. The Fang Tooth merman turns around with a sigh, crossing his arms, "What is it now? Can't you two bother me later? I'm doing something very important." The hagfish mermaid, whimpers, cowering back a bit while the other merman tried to look brave, "Sir, we have great news to tell you. There were rumors...about a siren." Their boss raises a brow, putting a finger on his chin in thought, "A siren...that opens me up to a whole world of possibilities!" He said giddily, a grin on his face. The Viperfish merman gulped, looking more nervous now, "But sir, the other merpeople have already found out about the siren and....are looking for it." The Fang Tooth merman gets angry, throwing a bottle at them but missing, "They what!?". They both shiver in fear, cowering in the corner when their boss stalks toward them. "You two better go find that siren before those stupid, snotty merpeople do or it is your tails." He growls out. The two other mers nod their head, quickly swimming out of the cave. The Fang Tooth merman sighs, turning back to the shelf and grabbing a book, the cover has a picture of a Siren on it, opening it to a certain chapter, "This is a very interesting development...that siren..I must have it." He slams the book closed, looking over the things on the shelf with purpose. 

* * *

     I hope you guys liked this chapter. :) I had an editor finally look at this before I posted this and yes, I did edit this myself before so I'm sorry for any grammatical errors in previous chapters. Remember to comment on this story to help me out or give some ideas. Until next time, bye byeeez~!  


	7. Finding The Lost

                                        _~Prince Erik's Pov~_  
    
    I gather the supplies I need to find that strange merman I saw a few days ago. A maid knocks at my door timidly, sighing I answer her, "Come in." She comes in with some tea and cakes, placing them on my bedside table. "Young master, your Earl Grey tea is ready." The maid pours me a cuppa, adding only one cube of sugar and a little cream. The way I like it. "Now it is hot sir so I suggest you wait a while before you drink." She notices that I was packing supplies and the maid gave me a concerned, confused look, "Young master...where are you going?" "I'm going find that strange merman I saw near the Farmer's Market." The maid gasps, placing a hand on her heart, "You can't!" "And why not? My father seems to be going crazy finding him and besides, there's something about him. Like a pull that I can't get away from." She sighs, looking defeated, "Alright, I'll tell the king that you are visiting a nearby kingdom and won't be back for a while. Just please be careful." I smile, putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry, I will and I will come back with that merman, that is a promise." I finish packing as the maid leaves, swimming to the window and looking out, 'I know I'll find him. I just have to.' I thought.   
  
                                        _~Third Person's Pov~_  
  
     It was now night time and prince Erik swims out of the castle into the courtyard, looking back at the castle one last time. He then swims out to the open waters with little supplies and no knowledge of where to go. Prince Erik is now on a long journey to find the mysterious merman he saw, knowing the danger, he swims forward towards his goal. He will go through some perils, but it would all be worth it to see him. 

* * *

     I finished the 7th chapter of this story. I hope you liked it and leave a criticism below in the comments. I finished a chapter in only 2 days, I'm getting better at this. ;P Also, do you like short chapters like this or do you want more? Please tell me.


	8. Abyssal Legend

                                          _~Third Person Pov~_  
        Prince Eric is swimming at the bottom of a rocky, old bones littered rift and it is a grim reminder of what once flourished there. He continues on his way until he hears something following behind him, Prince Eric turns around quickly to see nothing behind him. He continues to swim, although apprehensively, this time he hears whispering and when he turns around again he catches a glimpse of something small scurrying away from him. "Who's there!? Come out now!", Prince Eric says with authority, unsheathing his polished knife made from mixed metals around the kingdom just in case who ever or whatever it is attacks him. A small mop of wild, red hair with white streaks in it appears behind a gray, smooth rock, it was a fire shrimp. He sheaths his knife, sighing in relief, "Oh, hello there little one. I am so sorry to scare but I thought you were something dangerous, you may come out now." Prince Eric puts a hand in the sea while the other lays where his heart should be, "I swear on my honor as Prince Eric of the kingdom of Sturona, I will not hurt you. Now, please, come out. " The Fire Shrimp peeks from the rock, showing a slim face with freckles sprinkled on the bridge of his nose and black beady eyes. His physique was lean, slightly toned that went well with his lightly tanned skin. “What is a prince like you doin` way out ere`?”, the shrimp merman asked with suspicion in his voice, not quite coming out of his hiding spot. “Weeell…I am searching for what I believe was a Siren.”, he told the little merman while swimming closer. The Fire Shrimp merman scuttled on top of the rock, a confused look on his tiny face. "Sirens? I thought they were ravine myths they told to gullible fry." Prince Eric shook his head, "I saw a real, live one. At least...I think it was. It was like a merman I've never seen before." The shrimp merman stared at him for a minute or two before sighing, "I guess I have no reasons not to believe you, just one question thought." He tilted his head to the side. "How in the deep blue ocean, do you plan on finding one? Sirens are the rarest creatures on this big, mostly blue marble." Prince Eric shrug his shoulders, fidgeting with the strap of his bag with an uncertain look, "I don't have a plan yet but I know somehow I will find him." The other merman sweat drops, "You don't even have a plan? Man, you need all the help you can get. Which is whhy...I am coming with you." His face morphed in surprise, "You are? But the journey will be dangerous and we just met." The other merman put a hand up to silence Prince Eric, "No buts mister, I need to go with you to make sure you stay safe. Plus, I will be the first deep-sea prawn to see a siren!" He whispered the last part to himself, grinning. Prince Eric became confused, "What was that?" The Fire Shrimp merman flinched, smiling weakly while scratching the back of his head, " Nothing! Hahaha....Just excited for this adventure. The names Herman by the way." He stared at Herman suspiciously, "Al..right, ready to swim, er, I mean scuttled out?" Herman nods, trying to keep up with Prince Eric as he swims out of the rift.   
  
                                              _~Three Hours Later (Herman's Pov)~_  
         We have been swimming for hours now and no sign of anything. I thought this would be fun and full of adventure but this...this is just boorriing. Any more of this stupid emptiness and I will just die of boredom. I look at the vast expansion of ocean in front of us, long gone are the tall walls of my rift home. I let out a shallow sigh, grabbing the attention of my royal companion. "What's wrong?" He said concerned as he stopped in front with me. "Ah, it's just nothin' out here. How are we ever going to find the siren if there is no one to ask about them?" I said crossing my arms and huffing in frustration. Then Prince Eric gave me a reassuring smile, " Have hope! I'm sure we will find some way to find that siren. We just have to keep going." I highly doubt that but I agree with him, continuing to travel for a while until Princey stops me with an arm out in front of me. "What? We are losin' precious day light if we stop now. " I say impatiently. He points to a dark figure in the distance, "There is something coming our way. We should be wary around whatever it is." I scoff, rolling my eyes and scuttling ahead of him, "Come on, we need to keep going. I bet one of my ten legs it's a whale or something." As I keep moving the figure gets more distinctive then I realize...It was a shark! I scream when the shark suddenly charges at me, "Aaaah! Do somethin' Princey! It's goin' to eat mee!" Prince Eric looks between me and the shark frantically, "Uum, do no panic! I will slay this beast!" He gets out his knife again, slashing at the shark which caused it to go for him instead. Well, that's one problem solved but now there is a much larger at hand. If I let the prince of Sturona get eaten my reputation will be completely ruined! I can never show my face around the reefs again. I need to think of something. Think, think, think. I pace back and forth, trying to get my smart brain to think of something. Oh, I got it! I get in front of the shark, waving my arms and yelling, "Hey! Over here you...um..overgrown sardine with teeth!" That grabs the shark's attention, chasing me instead and I try to scuttle away, dodging the shark as it bites me. I lead it far away from Princey, diving into a crevice of a pile of rocks. I sat there panting, waiting for the pacing shark to leave and it does after a few minutes but I still wait. After a moment I crawl out of the crevice, "Whew, that was close. Wait a minute..." I search around for Prince Eric, not seeing a sign of him. Crap! I must've lost him when I lead that stupid shark way. I only hope he is okay and my reputation is intact. This is the worst...Now how am gunna get back? 

* * *

      I hope ya'll love cliffhangers~! :P Anywhoos, if you lovely people want more you know what to do, like the story and drop a comment (Criticism is appriciated). Also, go check out my other story if you like this one but for now, ciao everybody~!


	9. Wishing To Rewind

_ ~Third Person Pov~ _

     Herman the deep-sea prawn is pacing back and forth, trying to think of ways to get back to Prince Eric. He kept mumbling to himself plans until he falls onto the pile of rocks he once hid in with a groan. “It’s no use, I can’t think of anything.” Herman said as yelling in frustration and rolling around then stops with a defeated sigh, laying his chin on his open palm and his brows are furrowed hard. He tapped a finger against his chin in thought, perking up when he finally came up with something, “That’s it! It’s so simple, why haven’t I thought of this before? All I have to do is follow my nose, I should know his scent by now.”, he exclaimed out loud, grinning ear fin to ear fin. Herman starts to sniff around, gasping and perking up when he finds Prince Eric’s scent, “Found it! Now to follow it.” He starts to follow his nose, stopping at the mouth of a big cave, “Damn! I lost the scent here. How am I going to find Prince Eric now...” A voice suddenly rings out, seemingly coming from deep in the cave. “Prince Eric? _**The**_ Prince Eric?!” Suddenly a tentacle lashes out towards the deep sea prawn and wraps around him, pulling him into a muscular chest. Herman tries to look up from his squished against the chest, meeting a pair of long oval shaped, obsidian eyes that shine slightly purple and his gaze wonders down to a row of sharp teeth, that snapped him out of this stupor then he started struggling. “hey, hey. Easy there friend, I won’t hurt ya. I’m sorry I scared ya.” The tentacle lets go of him, letting him get a good look at his ‘attacker’. It was a young octopus merman, Herman takes in his strong jaw and chiseled face with a toned nose. The smaller merman blushes at the attractive octopus mer but shakes it away immediately, glaring at the innocent looking merman with his arms crossed, “Not going to hurt me!? You were the one who grabbed me out of no where!” Herman yelled, huffing. The octopus merman smiles shyly, indigo tentacles with small cyan dots curled into themselves, “I’m sorry, I just got so excited. It’s not everyday you meet someone who knows the Prince Of Sturona.” Herman brushes himself off, smirking, “Yeah, I’m pretty tight with Princey. We were actually just on an adventure until we get separated.”, he said proudly although the last part was a grumble. The other merman beams, one tentacle forms an exclamation point, “I think I saw the prince swim past my cave. Well, it looked more like a mer shaped blur and a big shark but I’m pretty sure it was him.” He jumps onto the other tentacled mer, clinging to his chest and saying urgently, “Where did they go!?” The octopus merman blinks slowly, pointing past his cave and the deep sea prawn shot off in that direction until he heard the other mer loudly beg,”Wait! Please let me come with you!”. Herman skids to a stop, turning back towards the other and after a second of staring he sighs, “Fine, but you better not get in my way.” He squeals, snatching the deep sea prawn up in a crushing hug full of tentacle and grinning wide, his sharp teeth on display, “Thank you. Thank you, thank you! I promise I won’t be any trouble. Oh! I should properly introduce myself, my name is Jackson. It’s nice to meet you.” Jackson finally lets Herman go, rolling his eyes and letting him introduce himself too, “The name’s Herman. Well, lead the way Jackson.” The octopus merman nods excitedly, wavy shoulder length deep brown hair floating around him sporadically and grabs the deep sea prawn’s arm, basically dragging him towards the direction of a possible reunion. Mindlessly chatting along the way much to Herman’s annoyance. Hopefully they find Prince Eric before someone else does….

* * *

     Here’s to another chapter, huzzah! I hope you all like it, please remember to read my other stories and leave a comment below, it would really help me. I want to also take this time to say thank you for all those who have commented and are reading my stories, that has really motivated me to write more. Thank you, I honestly appreciate it.


	10. Light At The End Of The Tunnel

_ ~Third Person’s Pov~ _

    It was dark when Herman and Jackson stopped for a break, huddled together in a shallow cave and the octopus merman has his tentacles wrapped around the other mer, making him grumpy. “At least there’s two of us, predators would have a hard time dealing with us. But this stupid darkness is no help.”, Herman grumbled, trying to push the tentacles away. “Oh, I can fix that.”. Jackson said, smiling and then he digs around his bag until he pulls out a small black pouch, grabbing a handful of bio luminescent moss. He spreads it around the cave, giving it a bluish green glow around them. The deep sea prawn looks around the cave, being able to see the little details and he notices a few anemones sticking to the wall, sighing with a shoulder shrug, “Thanks I guess, we aren’t in the dark but no where near closer to finding Princy.” The octopus merman’s smile strains, using his tentacles to pull Herman closer much to his dismay, “We will be okay, now we should get some rest.” He nods begrudgingly, snugging into the mass of tentacles as Jackson gets comfortable and laying against the wall, soon both were asleep. Even in there sleeping state, they were alert for any danger that lurks in the dark.

 

_ ~Herman’s Pov (Daybreak)~ _

    We woke up in peaceful silent, a wave of relief washing over us and we break away from each other a little awkwardly, stretching our limbs. That weirdo goes to the entrance of the cave to check if the coast of clear, which is fine by me, I won’t be the one in danger. He comes back to the say the coast is clear, I sigh then crack my back and I follow after him when he leaves the cave, trying to keep up with him. We were walking for a while now until Jackson stops me, crouching down low to the ground and I peek from behind him, “What is it?” He turns towards me, pointing to the tracks in the sand, “These are recent, which means are getting closer.” I groan in relief, taking a closer at the tracks and I grin, “The tracks lead due north, let’s go!” I start to run in that direction but got stopped again by Jackson as he puts his arm out, looking north, “Hold on now, we can’t just rush ahead. The shark could still be out there, so we should be careful.” I raise a brow at that, ‘Huh. For a weirdo, Mr. Tentacles here sure is sensible.’ I roll my eyes impatiently, pushing his arms away, “Fine, then what do you suggest we do? If we do nothing, we will lose Prince Eric.” He hums in thought, tapping a finger against my chin, “Uuuhm, we should take things slow. Who knows what could be ahead of us.” I agree with him, knowing I have no other choice and I following after him, hopefully, towards Princy.

 

_ ~Third Person Pov~ _

    Five hours later the pair are still on their trek, forcing their visibly tired limbs to move forward when they see a shape in the distance. This shape looks distinctly like a merman, that made Herman excited and Jackson had to physically hold him back by holding him tightly to his chest to stop him. That ruckus caused the shape to swim closer, details becoming more clearer as they got closer. Both of them could finally see who it was, it was….

* * *

 

    Hey there~. ;) I feel pretty good because people are commenting and I didn’t burn a frozen pizza (This was a while ago but I am still proud.) I am trying to get serious now so expect chunks of chapters from now on. As always please read my other stories, leave a comment, and share.


End file.
